Senbonzakura
Senbonzakura (千本桜) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Kurousa P (WhiteFlame). Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, dove è stata una delle canzoni DLC rilasciate come un elemento aggiuntivo alla versione PlayStation Vita del gioco, mentre nella versione PlayStation 3, può essere sbloccata cancellando Sweet Devil. Successivamente è stato aggiunto a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade il 19 marzo 2013 in cui è stata presentata l'originale PV dal video della canzone caricato a NicoNico. Successivamente è stato descritto in Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 e successivamente in Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX, anche se è stata utilizzata la versione originale di lunghezza. La canzone è stata descritta nuovamente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone come brano separato sotto il nome di "Senbonzakura -F edition-'" dove il suo PV è stato basato interamente da quello del ''Project DIVA F. Inoltre, è stata aggiunta una versione vocale separata intitolata "'''Senbonzakura -F edition- All Version" con tutti i cantanti principali come un'opzione vocale variabile. È stato aggiunto il 26 marzo 2015. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Senbonzakura" è incluso nel canzone pacco Colorful Tone mentre "Senbonzakura -F edition" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade''/''Future Tone'' (Senbonzakura) ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone'' (Senbonzakura -F edition-) Liriche Giapponese=大胆不敵にハイカラ革命 磊々落々反戦国家 日の丸印の二輪車転がし 悪霊退散　ICBM 環状線を走り抜けて 東奔西走なんのその 少年少女戦国無双 浮世の随に 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ 君ノ声モ届カナイヨ 此処は宴　鋼の檻 その断頭台で見下ろして 三千世界　 常世之闇 嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ 青藍の空　遥か彼方 その光線銃で打ち抜いて 百戦錬磨の見た目は将校 いったりきたりの 花魁おいらん道中 アイツもコイツも皆で集まれ 聖者の行進　わんっ　つー　さん　しっ 禅定門を潜り抜けて 安楽浄土厄払い きっと終幕は大団円 拍手の合間に 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ 君ノ声モ届カナイヨ 此処は宴　鋼の檻 その断頭台で見下ろして 三千世界　 常世之闇 嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ 希望の丘　遥か彼方 その閃光弾を打ち上げろ 環状線を走り抜けて 東奔西走なんのその 少年少女戦国無双 浮世の随に 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ 君ノ声モ届カナイヨ 此処は宴　鋼の檻 その断頭台を飛び降りて 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ 君が歌い僕は踊る 此処は宴　鋼の檻 さあ光線銃を撃ちまくれ|-|Romaji=daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei rairai rakuraku hansen kokka hinomaru jirushi no nirinsha korogashi akuryou taisan ICBM kanjousen o hashirinukete touhonseisou nanno sono shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantou dai de mioroshite sanzensekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite hyakusenrenma no mitame wa shoukou ittari kitari no oiran douchuu aitsu mo koitsu mo mina de atsumare seija no koushin ONE TWO san shi zenjoumon o kugurinukete anrakujoudo yakubarai kitto saigo wa daidanen hakushu no aima ni senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite sanzensekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo kibou no oka haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero kanjousen o hashirinukete touhonseisou nanno sono shounen shoujo sengoku musou ukiyo no manima ni senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi ga utai boku wa odoru koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di blacksaingrain' Intrepidly raising a plush revolution Free and easy, an antiwar country Peddling a bicycle marked with the Rising Sun ICBM Exorcising evil spirits Running through ring roads, Always busy to be on the move, no big deal Boys and Girls, being incomparably strong in warring states As the way this transient world goes round A thousand of cherry trees are under cover of night Your voice cannot even reach This is a feast, a steel cage Look down from the guillotine Darkness of Eternal World, Buddhist Cosmology A wailing song cannot even be heard Far away is the indigo blue sky Shoot out with the raygun Looks like a battled-hardened army officer Going and coming on the way of Oiran This guy, that guy, everyone, close in! It's a march of saints, one, two, three, four Passing through the gate of Zen Land of Bliss, ceremonial cleansing from evil influence Surely the curtain will be drawn with a happy ending Between applause A thousand of cherry trees are under cover of night Your voice cannot even reach This is a feast, a steel cage Look down from the guillotine Darkness of Eternal World, Buddhist Cosmology A wailing song cannot even be heard Far away is the hill of hope Set off the flash bang Running through ring roads Always busy to be on the move, no big deal Boys and Girls, being incomparably strong in warring states As the way this transient world goes round A thousand of cherry trees are under cover of night Your voice cannot even reach This is a feast, a steel cage Jump off the guillotine A thousand of cherry trees are under cover of night You sing and I dance This is a feast, a steel cage Now, shoot up the raygun Video Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = |-|Project Mirai 2 = Curiosità *Questa canzone era del tutto assente nelle versioni coreane di Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX e il coreano PlayStation Store non offre il DLC per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F contenente il canzone per la versione PlayStation Vita né offre il versione per PlayStation 3 del gioco. Ciò è probabilmente dovuto alla natura dei riferimenti politici della canzone nei liriche che possono essere considerati offensivi per i coreani. *Questa canzone è una delle uniche quattro canzoni Vocaloid di avere più di 10.000.000 di vista su NicoNico Douga. L'altri sono I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals), Melt, e Matryoshka. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2011